Nobodies Phantom
by Certified Insane
Summary: Sora and Riku rescue a strange looking boy during a freak storm, and learn that the realms are in the grasp of chaos once more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first my first story since I caught writers block, for like, 1.5 years! So please review and be encouraging else I shall have to crawl back under my rock! ;)**

* * *

**Beat.**

Consciousness comes like a sudden spark in a dark sea, swirling thoughts and emotions begin to stabilise.

**Beat.**

Pressure against closed eyelids, curiosity leads to investigation.

**Beat.**

Bright light, _too _bright, glaring, white, _painful_.

**Beat.**

Eye's close sharply, a hiss of pain, voice rusty, unused, throat dry.

**Beat.**

Questions; where? how? _why_?

**Beat.**

Heart race increases, swirling thoughts pick up speed.

**Beat. Beat.**

Easier to give in, to forget, darkness is welcoming.

**Beat.**

Heart race slows, turbulence stills.

**Beat.**

And fade...

**Beat.**

fade...

**Beat.**

fade... and black.

**Beat.**

**Beat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first chapter was just a sort of preview, and don't worry, you'll be able to work out whose POV it was soon enough!**

* * *

"Riku!"

The silver haired boy is instantly alert after hearing his name pass someones lips.

"Riku!"

Again, insistant. Riku chuckles in a deep baritone from his position in the sand, only one person would dare disturb his quiet time in such a cheerful way.

Suspicions are confirmed a moment later, the clear blue sky above him is blocked out by the face of a boy with eyes even brighter a blue than that of the view he was so enjoying. Sora... The name hovers on his lips, but is not spoken aloud, afraid that, if the spell is broken the illusion will shatter and the boy will vanish, leaving him alone with only the darkness for company once more.

His musings are broken by the sound of the boy's voice, pulling him back to the present, reminding him the soft sand upon which he lays, the sound of breaking waves, and the salt dancing upon his tounge, are all very real.

"King Mickey has contacted me."

Riku watches as the blue eyed boy's face changes to show emotion, reads him as easily as an open book. Sora is worried, no, apprehensive. Something has happened to dampen the boys normally cheerful spirits. Yet hope also shines upon his face, and Riku understands that there is surely a way to solve whatever obstacle life has now placed in their path.

The boy takes a deep breath before continuing; "Heartless once again walk in the realms, but that is not all, new worlds have been discovered, which may mean more potential allies, but may also mean more potential threats."

Riku pay's close attention to Sora's expression after he delivers his speech. The boy chews his lip in thought and his normally shining eyes cloud over, as though the full enormity of what he's just said has suddenly hit him, now he is worried.

"Sora."

The other boy's eyes clear as he snap's out of his trance, and focuses his gaze on Riku. Riku smiles up at him;

"No matter what happens we'll deal with it, together, 'kay?"

Riku extends his arm to knock fists with Sora, and when the other smiles it's like the sun coming out from behind a cloud on a rainy day. Sora is smiling, and everything is as it should be.

Unfortunately Riku's laws of logic don't apply to the rest of the world, and moments later a strange swirling cloud forms in the sky over the sea. The waves become choppy and the cloud becomes darker, flashes of lightning illuminating the interior. Sora offers a hand to Riku, pulling him to his feet, and the two boys stand in silence watching the spectacle before them. Neither speaks, as the ferocity of the turbulent sea increases, waves the size of houses now rolling and breaking upon the shore.

The water level has now risen to about their knees when the waves break, despite them being fairly near the top of the beach before this freak storm occured. Currents tug at their ankles as they stare at the swirling mass in the sky.

"Riku, I think this is...!"

"I know Sora. A new world..." He trails of in a whisper as they stay unmoving, two figure in the midst of a tempest.

Before their very eyes the centre of the strange cloud is darkening, almost to the point of being black. When suddenly a white light erupts from the centre of the funnel, like a star going nova. As the impossibly bright light begins to fades a small figure can be seen hurtling towards the sea, which is now calming, the waves less ferocious than a few minutes prior.

Sora and Riku start forwards, determined to help the person who has just fallen from the sky. As they draw nearer to the receding water-line, and closer to the falling figure, they are able to hear what the figure is screaming as he falls.  
For even as they run like their lives, or someone elses, depends on it; Sora takes note of the fact that despite the small frame of the figure, the person looks, and sounds, decidedly male.

Riku, being the faster of the two, reaches the water first and immediately dives in, heading for where he assumes the figure fell. Striking out in a strong front crawl Sora reaches the water line and dives in after him, both determined to save whoever it is that's in need of their help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Even if it is extremely short... Better for effect, nyah! ;p As always, review please!**

* * *

**Beat.**

Conciousness comes easier the second time around.

**Beat.**

Outside closed eyelids it is still too bright, but it is easier to think.

**Beat.**

Something is missing. Something is wrong.

**Beat.**

Where has this hole inside come from, as though a piece of soul is missing?

**Beat.**

What has happened?

**Beat. Beat.**

Why so empty!

**Beat. Beat. Beat.**

Heart racing...

**Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat.**

Something wrong! Something _not_ right! **Not**!

**Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat.**

Where is he? Where is he!

**Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat!**

_Where is Phantom?_

**Beat.**

And his world goes black, even as he imagines he can hear someone screaming his name.

**Beat.**

**Beat.**

**Beat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review at the end of this chapter! Remember, reviews are food for writers and if you feed me I'll keep writing!**

* * *

Riku reaches the boy first, diving down to catch his sinking body. Sora quickly catches up and together they drag the other male to the surface. As they erupt back into the light they clutch each other kicking to stay afloat supporting the stranger between them. Gasping for breath they stay like that for some time, after first checking their unexplained visitor can breathe.

After sufficently recovering they kick towards the shore, towing the boy between them. Neither attempts to speak, both busy concentrating on the task at hand. When they reach the shore both collapse upon the soft, white sand, laying the stranger beside them.

Sora is the first to break the silence; "Who do you think he is Riku?"

Riku turns his head to look at Sora before replying. "And what makes you think that I have any more of an idea than you do?"

Sora looks away embarassed, rubbing the back of his head as best he can whilst laying down.

"I'm just curious!" He attempts to defends himself, before breaking into laughter and admitting "yeah, it was a dumb question really!"

Riku raises an eyebrow, "you think?"

Sora stares at the person they had just comitted an oh-so-heroic rescue for, taking first impressions.

The strangers hair is a silverish white, paler even than Riku's, forming untidy spikes and giving the boy a dishevelled appearance. Although, considering what had just happened Sora guessed he had an excuse, he himself probably looked none too tidy right now!

His skin was pale, and Sora wondered what colour eyes lay hidden under ivory lids. Maybe they were blue, like his own? Sora alligned himself with the other attempting to see who was the taller... _Damn_! Bested by what what, half an inch? Hmmm, Sora grew thoughtful and suddenly burst into a grin. He wriggled down so that the top of his hair was level with the top of the strangers head, now lets see who is... Aha! Sora knew it, he _is _taller!

Sora felt someone watching him and turned to see Riku looking with an extremely confused expression.

"_I'm _taller." Sora commented by way of explanation.

Riku looked as if he was deciding whether to laugh or not. "You do know hair doesn't count. Right?"

Sora wriggled uncomfortably. "I know that! I'm _still _taller..."

Now Riku laughed, a deep baritone chuckle.

Sora caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Riku look! He's waking up!"

Sora and Riku crouched next to the unnkown youth as pale eyelids raised to reveal stunning green eyes.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded raw, probably all that screaming Sora thought. Only now did he remember the name the boy had been screaming, _Danny_...

It was Riku who replied to the others question, "Um, Destiny Islands. But that probably wont mean anything to you..."

The pale-haired boy looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head and admitting "Ahhh, no."

"Do you know how you came to be here?" Sora viced his question now, curiosity tempting his inquisitive nature.

"No, all I remember is entering the ghost-zone with Danny... Some strange black creatures attacked us and somehow we, we seperated, then it pushed us through the portal. But the portal had changed, it was sort of black and swirling. I was in the dark for a long time before I fell... Danny was not with me in the darkness, I was alone. I wonder what happened to him?"

The stranger looked sad as he finished.

"What is your name, and who is Danny?" Riku questioned.

"I am Phantom, and I suppose I am, or was, a part of Danny. An accident with one of his parents machines turned him part ghost, or rather, bonded his soul with ghostly energy creating me. But who are you?"

Phantom directed this question at both of them, looking at them out of those strange, glowing green eyes.

"I am Sora, and this is Riku!" Sora introduced the both of them.

Riku rose to his feet and and Sora bounced up too, offering his hand to Phantom. Phantom looked at them both confused even as he excepted Sora's help.

"I'm sure Sora is hungry by now," Riku explained, "we can go get ice-cream whilst we discuss this situation."

Sora bounced happily taking his new friend by the hand and practically dragging him up the beach. Riku stood for a moment looking out at the horizon. The winds of change were stirring, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Private messages are nice and all, so thank you StarsnStripes, but reviews are nice too! Please! ;p Going back on previous threats I'll update even without any reviews, wouldn't want StarsnStripes to come beat me up like she threatened! Quick note: Riku does still refer to his keyblade as Soul Eater, I am aware he now weilds the Way to Dawn! Don't want any flamers now do I? ;)**

* * *

Sora lent back in his chair and stared at the sky above him. He, Riku and Phantom were sat outside the ice-cream parlour located near the beach and lengthy discussions were had over ice-cream sundaes.

Sora remembered Phantoms expression when he first sampled the sweet treat, and it was hard not to burst out laughing at the memory. He and Riku had told their strange visitor about their adventures, glossing over details where necessary, and in return Phantom had told them about his ghost-fighting adventures with 'Danny'.

Sora sadly thought about Phantoms future. Riku had asked the other if he had any clue as to what had happened to his friend, and Phantom had admitted that he got strange 'flashes' of images whilst he was lost in the darkness. From the description Phantom was able to give Sora had suspicions that he knew where Danny was. It sounded as though Namine was restoring his memories, as she had once had to do for Sora, but that made the boy sat across from him a Nobody, and Sora wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. After all, having no heart must hurt!

Phantoms voice pulls Sora from his thoughts and judging from the suprised look on Riku's face he too had been lost inside his own head. "So, what do you guys do for fun when your not out saving worlds?" The silver haired youth enquires grinning,  
"I mean, being part of Danny was great and I miss feeling, y'know, whole, but I don't see any reason why I shouldn't have my own fun while I'm able!"

Riku nods, a smile barely there on his lips, and Sora jumps to his feet exclaiming "That's a great idea!"

When King Mickey contacted Sora he told him that he would come for him shortly, once he knew the finer details of the situation, and that until he arrived, Sora and Riku should sit tight.

Sora decides this was an invitation to have some last minute fun before it's 'back to work again', and hey, if this means helping Phantom experience life at the same time, why not?

Several hours and three exhausted teenagers later, Riku, Sora and Phantom are at the fallen tree, where Riku and Sora used to hang out with Kairi when they were younger, watching the sun set.

Sora had made it his personal mission, with the help of Riku of course, to teach Phantom how to have fun the human way. He and Riku had taken Phantom to see the islands upon which they played as children, had shown him the cave with their drawings, and had themselves basked in the memories of being young and unburdened. Sora had made many friends on his travels, but it was nice to hang around with somone new whilst doing 'normal' stuff.

They were silent as they watched the sun set, rays of light glittering on the sea as the sun sank over a watery horizon.  
Phantom was hesitant to interrupt the moment of calm, possibly one of the last before the storm, but he was curious;  
Turning to face Sora he asks "So can you, umm, still 'summon your keyblade'. Y'know, in this world?"

Sora looks thoughtful, "I've never had reason to try, but I guess I've always assumed so." He leaps down from the tree he was leaning on and concentrates. Phantom gasps as the Kingdom Key bursts to life in Sora's hand.

Riku shrugs and stands up; "Mines way better than Sora's, this is Soul Eater." Riku's own keyblade springs to life in his hand.

Phantom looks thoughtful, "Y'know I don't know if I can use my own powers now, Will they work?"

Sora shrugs "I guess, most peoples powers work in other worlds, plus, Nobodies have powers anyway."

Phantom concentrates, and a green burst of light shoots from his hand and out accross the sea. "Well I guess I can still do that! I wonder..."

He holds out his hand in the same way Sora did, not knowing what to concentrate on, but concentrating nontheless. All three look shocked when a Kingdom Key shimmers to life in his hand.

"I guess, you have something or other to complete, else that wouldn't happen. Maybe it's you thats supposed to help 'Danny', not us" Riku's wise words shock Phantom.

"But other than what you told me, I know nothing of these other worlds. How can I hope to find Danny?"

Sora shocks the both of them when he tells them he thinks he knows where Danny is.

* * *

**Ohhh, excited yet? Don't worry the story shall take a dramatic turn soon, I won't bore you all anymore with fillers whilst we wait for King Mickey to arrive! And Phantom has a Keyblade, must mean... An adventure! Remember, authors need reviews to live, without them we wither and die! Please give to an author today, and don't let another starve. Your donation could mean an author lives to write another chapter! :p Even a flame would be welcome considering my central heating is bust again, and I can't find my fuzzy slipper socks!**

**Go on, push the pretty button! You know you want to... ;)**

**Push it...**

**Push it...**

**Go on...**

**Have you done it yet...?**

**Good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lookie, double update! 'Specialy for my two reviewers FantasiaofUniverse**** and crazychick6692! I will have to keep regular updates I think, what with StarsnStripes threats to lynch me, crazy's threat of tears, and fantasia's begging! I am suprised at myself really. I can normaly only turn out one chapter a month. I am inspired! As always kind people; review, review, review!****  
**

* * *

Beat.

Sounds, invading hands, prodding him.

**Beat.**

Go away, sleep longer...

**Beat.**

Insistent, someone calling him?

**Beat.**

"Danny. Danny!"

**Beat.**

Eyes snap open.

**Beat.**

A girl. Blond hair blue eyes, frail looking.

**Beat.**

"Who are you?" Throat dry, sore. Voice rasping.

**Beat.**

"Namine, Danny. My name is Namine."

**Beat.**

"Why am I here?" Confusion, alone so alone.

**Beat.**

Something not right. So empty, so cold!

**Beat.**

"Because you needed to remember." The girl speaks again, voice high, piercing. Like breaking glass.

**Beat.**

"Remember what?"

**Beat.**

The girl shakes her head sadly.

**Beat.**

"Who you are..."

**Beat.**

And darkness comes again, because when your alone and confused, it is easier to forget.

**Beat.**

**Beat.**


	7. Chapter 7

**See, second part of double update! The next updates are already part typed so will hopefully be posted tomorrow if not today. For any who return to school tommorrow (like me!), good luck! Peace be with you in hell -.-! Only 67 weeks until the next summer holidays!**

* * *

Namine sighs as she stretches out on the sand, lying on the beach of an artificial Destiny Islands, created within the computer. It's nice to come here sometimes she thinks, to unwind, to just think and relax.

"Poor Danny.." Her voice is tinged with pity as she ponders on the future of the boy who arrived in her care a few day's ago.

His memories are jumbled, confused. But she knows she cannot make him well until the part of him that's missing has made him whole again. This entity he refers to as Phantom.

Danny is a Heartless, of that she is sure. But finding his Nobody will be more difficult than it sounds, after all, there are many hundreds of worlds out there, and he could be on any of them. There is also the problem of whether Phantom would want to be part of Danny again. Oh, sure he may do now! He may even be out there looking for Danny! But by the time he is found, he will have had oppurtunity to develop as a person, he may have friends, and will certanitly have memories of his own. This may lead to a reluctance to forsake himself to msave his somebody, just like" Her train of thought is cut of as she stifles a sob "just like Roxas..."

When Roxas seperated from Sora he was a surprise to them all. His personality was totally different to Sora's, and he was fiercely independant, not wanting to give that up for Sora's sake. Namine smiled, tha might have to do with Ven she supposed.  
After all, his heart lives on in Sora.

But for Danny's sake she hopes Phantom get's here soon, for Danny is showing no signs of improvement, and probably will not until he and Phantom are one being again.

* * *

Sora, Riku and Phantom are waiting on the beach for King Mickeys arrival. Phantom is sceptical and Riku looks bored, though Sora knows he is secretly far from it. Riku has always craved a challenge.

"So, let me get this right." Phantom say's startling Sora, who had become used to the silence. "You expect me to believe that any minute now, a magical _mouse _is going to show up in a flash of light and whisk us of to another world?"

Sora thinks for a moment, head cocked slightly to one side.

"Hmmm, yup. That sounds about right!" Sora grins a cheesy grin and keeps eager eyes trained on the horizon, bouncing slightly on his toes.

Riku shakes his head and mock sighs, a smile hinting at the corner of his mouth, despite his exhasperation at his best friends antics.

Sora makes a noise of suprise and stares at an apparently blank spot in the sky, at least, from what Phantom can see there is nothing there. He narrows his eyes and tries to look at the point Sora is focused on so intently. He can see nothing for a minute, but as his eyes adjust he can see the sign of a giant keyholes outline traced in light in the sky.

"What is that?" He aks in awe.

Riku takes it upon himself to explain; "After our adventures the pathways between the worlds were sealed, King Mickey is using his kindom key to unlock this world."

The keyhole shape in the sky is no longer just an outline, it pulses softly before a beam of light seperates from it, aimed at a spot in front of them in the sand. The light fades, and Phantom is shocked to see a short, black robed figure standing before them.

"King Mickey!" Sora throws himself at the figure before them and hugs the shorter person. In the process knocking down the hood of the robe, and revealing the friendly looking face of a black mouse.

"Hello Sora..." The mouse with a kindly voice carefully hugs the teen back before releasing him.

Sora jumps upright, attempting to present himself properly after his emotional outburst. "This is Phantom." He introduces,  
gesturing towards the white haired boy. "Phantom, this is King Mickey of Disney Castle!"

Umm, it's an honor to meet you your highness?" Phantom speaks unsurely, what do you say when introduced to a King?

Fortunately fro Phantom, King Mickey laughs. "No need for that my child!" His face darkens, as though troubled, "Although your being here does pose a problem."

"Why?" Sora is the first to question the statement.

"Because Sora," the kindly King replies,"the balance between the worlds is unstable again. It seems that the heartless are still determined to wreak chaos, and when Phantom, and Danny, entered this world gateways were opened to their own, and other undiscovered worlds nearby."

"So, the heartless are...spreading?" Riku joins the conversation now, having been listening but not speaking.

King Mickey nods, "Unfortunately yes. Cloud and Leon have already dealt with some of the problem, they can probably hold back the invasion long enough for Phantom to find Danny. With your help of course."

Sora smiles "Well that's ok then! I think I know where Danny is, so we can go find him and then help Cloud and Leon!"

The King shakes his head sadly, "I'm afraid it won't be that simple Sora. A few hours ago Danny awoke from the healing coma Namine placed him in whilst she restored his memories. When Namine went to check on him earlier he was gone."

"Why was she 'restoring his memories' anyway?" Now Phantom was confused, althought he figured he had been doing pretty well to keep up thus far, having only been alive for what? Two days?

"When you entered this world you entered straight into the darkness, Danny's heart lost it's way and you were seperated. You were 'born' as Danny's Nobody, and Danny became a heartless. But his heart is strong, and Namine found him, drifting alone, but in his own body, not in 'heartless form'. When you become a heartless your memories begin to fade and become jumbled, Namine has been 'fixing' them. Unfortunately she was unable to complete her task because, as Danny's Nobody, a portion of his memories are contained within _you_."

Phantom's voice is sad as he adresses the King; his head bowed so his eyes are shadowed. "So I have to sacrifice myself to save Danny?"

King Mickey looks regretful as he nods in agreement. "Yes, but that matter is irrelevant if we cannot learn his whearabouts."

Phantom nods; "I have only been alive for a few days, and I owe my existence to Danny in the first place, I will do _everything _in my power to help him."

King Mickey turns decisively, "Then we have no time to waste!"

* * *

**The button calls to you... It commands you to push it!**

**What wonders might be concealed behind such a lovely looking button? Only one way to find out... Give it a press!**

**Go on...**

**Go on...**

**Done it?**

**Absolutely fantastic!**


End file.
